


Un-kissed, un-embraced, un-fingermarked (not anymore) / Нецелованный, непринятый, нетронутый (когда-то)

by alra



Series: По мотивам Таро [2]
Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: В жизни Дэвида Познера многое изменилось в очень короткий срок. Ради каких-то изменений он упорно трудился последние несколько лет, какие-то были случайны — или, по крайней мере, неожиданны. Он точно знает, что не готов ни к одному из этих изменений, но время вспять, конечно, не повернуть. Дэвид как будто ищет дорогу в тумане, на ощупь, на свой страх и риск. К счастью, он не один.





	Un-kissed, un-embraced, un-fingermarked (not anymore) / Нецелованный, непринятый, нетронутый (когда-то)

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это продолжение нашего спецквестного фика, и написано оно, только не смейтесь, по [следующей карте Таро](https://arsmagica.org/taro/arkany-taro/starshie-arkany-taro/starshij-arkan-7-kolesnica-povozka-voznichij), хотя уже не так строго, это ж теперь не битва всё-таки :) Эпиграфы вот, например, [оттуда](https://vk.com/@psytaro-izuchaem-starshie-arkany-kolesnica). 
> 
> Бета: [bathfullofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass)

> _«Боишься — не делай, делаешь — не бойся» (Чингисхан)_
> 
> _ «Не плыви по течению. Не плыви против течения. Плыви туда, куда тебе нужно» (Автор неизвестен)_
> 
> _«Чтобы найти новый путь, нужно уйти со старой дороги» (Автор неизвестен)_

***

После того, как первая эйфория от зачисления оказывается перебита трагическим событием — и после того, как волнения по этому поводу стихают — Дэвид Познер ощущает себя несколько неуютно. Ему начинает казаться, что его _персона_, то, как его видят окружающие, стала ему слишком велика. «Гордость школы, надежда родителей, будущее Великобритании» — разве это он? Это его личина, хрупкая оболочка, внутри которой слишком много… пустоты. И в этой пустоте сиротливо ютится, озираясь по сторонам, прежний маленький Познер, тощий, слабый, нервный мальчишка, слишком остро чувствующий, слишком много знающий, воспринимающий многое слишком всерьёз. Его неуёмное, неуместное чувство к Дейкину занимало — или загораживало — значительную часть этого пространства, и теперь, когда оно так резко уменьшилось, стала очевидна эта пропасть — между ним и тем, кем его считают. Непонятно, сможет ли он заполнить эту пустоту _собой_. Непонятно, хочет ли.

Никто не замечает этой зияющей пустоты, и Скриппс тоже, но это и не удивительно: он влюблён. А уж Познеру ли не знать, что такое влюблённость. Но ведь когда-нибудь и эта пелена спадёт. И Дону тоже будет больно — и стыдно. И Поз собирается допустить это? Знаете что, ну нет! Раскрывать глаза руководству школы он не видит смысла, родителям — попросту трусит, но обманывать Дона настолько низко и подло, что всё существо Дэвида восстаёт против этого. Он не допустит. Он сможет признаться Дону в своей ничтожности. Он должен, ради его любви. Найти Скриппса совсем не трудно, его привычки неизменны: в снег и в дождь, летом и зимой его можно застать возле церкви и вывалить на него свои признания, страхи, теории. Всегда можно было.

— Ничтожный, Поз? По сравнению с кем? — спокойно интересуется Скриппс после его сбивчивой тирады, и пока Познер набирает воздух для ответа, на него снисходит озарение. Дэвид смеётся от удивления и разводит руками.

— Видимо, по сравнению с Оскаром Уайлдом? Или Чарльзом Доджсоном. А быть ничтожным по сравнению с ними, пожалуй, нормально, так что я зря беспокоюсь. Ты прав. Спасибо тебе.

Дон улыбается и толкает его плечом:

— Да не за что, Поз. Амбиции — это прекрасно, пока они не загоняют в угол.

— Проси мало, и воздастся сторицей?

— Ну, типа того, — он с минуту молчит. — По сравнению с выпускниками этого года ты очень далёк от ничтожества, понимаешь? Я сказал, ты умнее нас всех, и я правда так думаю. И даже если заметить тебя комиссии помогло то, что ты покривил душой во вступительном эссе, взяли тебя не за это.

Откуда Скриппс знает об этом страхе Дэвида — ещё одна загадка. Вдобавок к первой: «за что он меня полюбил». И Дэвиду почему-то кажется, что эти загадки он должен непременно разгадать без помощи Дона, сам.

Вернувшись домой в этот вечер, Дэвид берёт в руки альбом с фотографиями, полный школьных воспоминаний. Он часто в него заглядывал украдкой, но не из сентиментальности… а чтобы полюбоваться на Стю. Особенно любил он, конечно же, живые, весёлые снимки, сделанные Адилем или Доном на всяческих вечеринках, но Дейкин даже на официальных школьных фото был так красив, что больно было смотреть… и стыдно немного. Как будто даже наедине с собой пялиться на мальчика из класса было чем-то настолько порочным, что любой, кто застукал бы его за этим занятием, тут же всё понял бы и непременно как-то наказал. Если подумать, сторонний наблюдатель никак не смог бы догадаться, на кого и почему Дэвид смотрел в альбоме, но иррациональный страх быть пойманным прямо-таки снедал его… и придавал всему действу шарм опасности, дерзкого преступления.

Сейчас Дэвид даже немного стыдится того детского бунтарства, ничего не нарушающего и ничем не грозящего на самом деле, просто смешного. Он уже не украдкой, а спокойно и внимательно смотрит на уверенную осанку и красивое лицо с удовольствием позирующего Стюарта, его яркие глаза, выразительные брови, дерзкую усмешку на полных — должно быть, таких мягких — губах… В этом ничего не изменилось, Стю всё так же красив, смотреть на него — наслаждение, и это немного убивает Дэвида сейчас, когда он наконец понял, что страдать об этих губах всё это время было не столько романтично, сколько глупо. _«Уважай себя настолько, чтобы не отдавать всех сил души и сердца тому, кому они не нужны и в ком это вызвало бы только пренебрежение».*_

Дэвид набирается смелости и переводит взгляд на Дона.

Он не позирует, просто смотрит в камеру, чуть улыбаясь, чуть приподняв брови. «А есть ещё такое же фото, где он, кажется, немного отвернулся… — вспоминает Дэвид. — Стю ещё стебал его, мол, вечно портишь фотки… ну-ка… — он роется в неподклеенных фотографиях, вложенных в самый конец альбома. — Блин. На этом фото Скриппси смотрит _на меня_».

Дешёвые недоэкспонированные фотографии не передают впечатление от внешности Дона правильно. Стю и на них смотрится выигрышно, контрастно, Дон же теряется, светлые волосы и брови сливаются со светлой кожей, и глаза почему-то кажутся меньше. Как и у самого Дэвида, впрочем. Он нехотя смотрит и на себя на этом фото. Что за бледное пятно! Что за идиотская натянутая улыбка! Контрастнее, чем брови, выглядит, конечно же, прыщ, так некстати вскочивший в то утро прямо на лбу — Дэвид всё ещё не забыл своего отчаяния по этому поводу. «Как такого, как я, вообще можно полюбить?» — приходит горькая мысль, и от того, насколько она _привычна_, в груди что-то сжимается. И давит.

И всё-таки Дон оглядывался на него. Выискивал его глазами в классе, даже когда разговаривал с Дейкином или Локвудом. Поддерживал с ним беседы, когда все остальные не удостаивали ответом, воспринимали как малолетку и вообще пустое место. Часами толковал с ним о чём угодно, да хоть об Эмили Диккенсон, и никогда не стыдил за увлечение сёстрами Бронте… и Дейкином, если на то пошло.

«А я ещё предложил ему завоевать моё сердце! Что за нелепая формулировка. Заслужи, мол, мою любовь. Да разве же он её не заслуживает?! Кто, как не он, был всё это время единственной ниточкой, связывающей меня с миром _нормальных людей_? Кто разучивал сложные аккорды для наших номеров, часами репетировал ради трёхминутной хохмы в классе? Кто чаще других вмешивался, если видел, что меня задирали старшие парни? Слушал нескончаемое нытьё и умудрялся найти слова поддержки раз за разом… Наверняка находился в постоянном конфликте со своей верой из-за чувства… ко мне. Он заслуживает любви — моей любви! — как никто другой… Да вот только беда: я любви к нему не чувствую. И возможно ли это вообще — почувствовать что-то такое нарочно, как по заказу? Несчастный, несчастный Дон… Почему же я не влюбился в него?»

За плечом возникает мама, беззвучно, как умеет только она. Дэвид вздрагивает и пытается скрыть это глубоким вздохом.

— Жаль расставаться со школой, правда? — понимающе улыбается она и тут же вздыхает: — Ах, как я боюсь отпускать тебя так далеко. Кто только придумал эти университеты! Ты же ещё совсем ребёнок, как ты там будешь один…

Дэвиду уже поднадоели эти её причитания, но хуже всего то, что в глубине души он хочет поддаться ей. Хочет остаться маленьким мальчиком, не знающим горя под материнским крылом. Вот только мама уже не так молода и сильна, как была в его детстве. Прятаться за неё ему, уже почти взрослому, это… низко как-то.

— Мне скоро восемнадцать, мам, — говорит он, старательно не допуская в голосе раздражённых ноток. — Мне пора вылетать из гнезда, как говорится.

— Вот и отец то же самое говорит. Материнского сердца никто не понимает! — она снова вздыхает. — Ты не голодный, Дэвид? Хочешь чаю с тостами?

— Нет, спасибо, поздно уже, мам. Пойду я, наверное, спать, — он ставит альбом на полку, целует мать и уходит к себе.

Она снова вздыхает ему вслед, вечно-встревоженная, вечно-заботливая. Кто знает, что бы она сказала, узнав, о ком так грустит её мальчик, о чём сейчас переживает?..

«А всё-таки, почему я влюбился в Дейкина, а не в Скриппса? — спрашивает он себя, готовясь ко сну, и отвечает себе: — Ну, загнул… Ты же видел его. Он… красивый. Дерзкий. Смелый такой. Veni, vidi, vici… И мне всегда казалось, что за этим его фасадом скрывается… ну да, ранимая душа, которая не сможет устоять и обязательно полюбит того, кто разглядит её — меня. А Дон — он был… простой. Обыкновенный. Понятный. Хм, или так казалось, потому что он не выделывался. Ведь даже если не считать его внезапное чувство ко мне… Ревностный англиканин восемнадцати лет, пианист-самоучка, поступивший из Шеффилда в Оксфорд? Ничего себе простачок! Да блин, из нас восьмерых никто на самом деле не простой! — Дэвид немного краснеет, вспомнив ещё кое-что, и продолжает укорять себя с новой силой: — И, кстати, не делай вид, что никогда не смотрел на него. В раздевалке, а? Смотрел? На всех ведь смотрел, тайком. И эти плечи… видел. Замечал. И представлял, стыдливо пряча глаза, как ладонью можно провести по светлой веснушчатой коже, и она будет на ощупь горячей после всех этих прыжков… А потом он оборачивался и… ты видел его крестик. Блин. Ну кто бы мог подумать, а».

И на музыкальные пальцы его тоже, конечно, смотрел — прислонившись к старенькому пианино, — но смотрел тогда _не в этом смысле_. Просто любовался точными, выверенными движениями, ловкими арпеджио, уверенной постановкой аккорда. Представить прикосновение этих пальцев к собственной коже Дэвиду не приходило в голову. До сих пор.

***

Ребята иногда прикасались к Позу — толкали локтем, хлопали по спине, Ахтар вон даже облокачивался, повисал на его плече — да он на всех повисал, такой уж он тактильный. Но стоило Дэвиду попытаться что-то такое инициировать самому — он словно натыкался на стены. Они напрягались, отстранялись, отталкивали взглядами. Он прекратил эти попытки и стал делать вид, что ему всё равно, что он и не замечает в их отношении к себе ничего особенного, но всё-таки это было как-то унизительно-обидно. Во всяком случае, он чувствовал себя униженным из-за того, что его обижало такое их поведение.

И выпрошенное у Дейкина _затяжное объятие_ в этом смысле было ничуть не лучше. Оно ничего не изменило, не исцелило его и не утолило его жажду. Растравило рану, и после него стало только хуже.

Так что когда он впервые взял Скриппса за руку — там, за углом здания школы — он почти ожидал, что ничего не получится. Что тот отнимет руку, смутится и быстро уйдёт… Потому что, насколько он помнил, Дон раньше тоже не очень любил к нему прикасаться. Только потом, уже дома, вечером, Поз рискнул допустить, что причина такого избегания у Скриппса могла быть от всех противоположной. И покраснел от этой мысли — и неудержимо разулыбался. Кажется, эпохе неприкосновенности в его жизни пришёл конец.

***

После того разговора у церкви они не видятся с Доном несколько дней. Дэвид занят привычной подработкой в книжном, куда его когда-то пристроил отец. Дон, наверное, ищет какое-нибудь подходящее место в издательстве, он говорил, что пора уже перебраться в сферу будущей профессии. Дэвид скучает по нему немного, но и немного боится следующей встречи, поэтому звонок от него и радует, и тревожит… Пока не становится ясно, что даже открыто влюблённый Дон — тот же Дон, которого он всегда знал.

— Так во-от… — тянет Скриппс после обмена новостями.

— М? — улыбается Дэвид невольно.

— Я хотел тут спросить… Ты не хочешь сходить… ну, того… прогуляться?

— Прогуляться? — вот странный, раньше ведь просто заваливался на порог со словами «Пошли, чего дома сидеть».

— Ну, знаешь, _со мной_, — поясняет тот, и до Дэвида вдруг доходит.

— А! _Прогуляться! _

— Да. Типа. Ну… — его нерешительность забавляет Дэвида, он не может сдержать смешок:

— Дон… ты такой…

— Ой, блин, ладно, забудь, я опять ерунду сморозил…

— Хочу, — отвечает Дэвид как можно душевнее.

— Правда? — сколько радости в голосе, надо же, было бы из-за чего…

— Да.

Дон называет место и время встречи, после работы как раз, на перекрёстке в центре.

— Я… не знаю, чем мы займемся, правда… Ох, ну почему я такой тупица… — он наверняка уже всю шевелюру себе рукой взворошил, как всегда от волнения. Дэвид невольно улыбается, представив это.

— Да ладно, Дон. Перестань. Мы гуляли вдвоем миллион уже раз, наверное. Ну погуляем ещё. Уж найдем, чем заняться.

— Ох, ну ладно. Спасибо, Поз. Ну, до встречи!

— До встречи… Скриппси.

Эта прогулка сперва получается дико неловкой: Дон, оказывается, решил его пригласить в кафе. Не то чтобы сидеть и пить чай со Скриппсом было чем-то непривычным для Дэвида… но обстановка… Нет, кафе очень милое, ничего не скажешь, просто, пока они ждут свой заказ, беседа не клеится, Дон явно нервничает и неловко молчит, не может придумать, что сказать. И Поз не может. Ужасно. Ну, а когда угощение приносят — они просто его едят, и это как-то… тупо?

«Он мне даже цветов не принёс, — непонятно откуда является мысль, и Дэвид сам себе поражается: — Зачем мне цветы?.. А зачем девушкам цветы? Им же дарят… А зачем сравнивать себя с девушками?.. Ох. Я запутался».

Дон едва не делает всё ещё хуже, пытаясь за них обоих заплатить, но Дэвид смотрит на него с мольбой, и тот уступает. Они делят счёт. Но, может быть, это Дэвид как раз-таки сделал всё хуже, не дав другу угостить его? Чёрт, почему всё так сложно.

Выйдя за двери, они какое-то время бесцельно бредут по улице. Дон держит руки в карманах, бросает на Дэвида всё более грустные взгляды, пытается заговорить о своей новой работе, но быстро теряет нить… Да и, судя по всему, ничего особо интересного там у него пока не происходит. Дэвид невольно вздыхает. Дон вдруг говорит:

— Ладно, чёрт с ним, с этим свиданием. Поехали на великах кататься?

— Что? — от неожиданности Дэвид останавливается, потом окидывает взглядом практически ясное небо. В парке в такие дни бывает просто чудесно… — А давай! — улыбается он.

Они расстаются, договорившись, что Скриппс за ним заедет, и они выдвинутся вместе.

Дорога знакома настолько, что они могли бы, наверное, ехать с закрытыми глазами. Но они не рискуют, конечно. Новые аварии им совсем ни к чему.

Вдоволь нагонявшись по извилистым и холмистым дорожкам парка, Дэвид спрыгивает с велика и падает на траву под любимым клёном. Дон устраивается рядом, ложится на живот, опирается на локти. Дэвид улыбается ему, молчание уже не кажется неловким. Крестик Дона выскальзывает из расстёгнутого ворота рубашки и качается на шнурке. Дэвид вспоминает свои мысли о нём, тянет руку и легонько подталкивает его кончиками пальцев.

— Я раньше… обжигался о него.

Он никогда об этом не говорил, это в первый раз, а Дон в ответ только смеётся:

— Ты вампир, что ли?

— Взглядом! Ну Дон, не смейся ты… Нет, не вампир. Просто гомосексуал.

— Странно. Я не обжигаюсь.

— Ты другое… Ты опять смеёшься.

Дэвид вздыхает и запрокидывает голову, прикрывая глаза против солнечных бликов, пробивающихся сквозь листву. Голос Дона звучит неожиданно тихо, чуть хрипло.

— Я обжигался о тебя.

— М?..

— Взглядом. О твою шею, о губы… — Дэвид чувствует кожей тепло: ладонь Скриппса замирает меньше чем в дюйме от прикосновения. Поз открывает глаза и пристально смотрит.

— Дон…

Тот качает головой и убирает руку, смущённо потупившись.

— Не мог смотреть… И не смотреть не мог. Ты… понимаешь, наверное.

Дэвид кусает губы.

— Да, — говорит он задумчиво. — Это я понимаю.

Они снова молчат. Облака несутся над клёном, рождая иллюзию его падения: крона точно кренится, кренится и скоро — вот-вот — обрушится на них. Только стоит моргнуть — и иллюзия рассыпается, и клён стоит так же крепко, как прежде. В голове Дэвида мысли несутся быстрее, чем облака. Раньше при Доне он практически всегда думал вслух, а сейчас почему-то стал стесняться вываливать ему всё содержимое головы, так что сдерживается… Пока не всплывает самая страшная мысль:

— Я не хочу ехать в Оксфорд.

— Вот тебе раз, — отзывается Дон.

— Я не хочу! Там придётся… общаться с людьми! С незнакомыми! — от этой мысли даже колени невольно сгибаются, подтягиваются будто в попытке защитить уязвимые части.

— Ну, вряд ли среди них окажется профессор Воланд…

— О, ха-ха.

— Но с нами ты общаешься и ничего.

— Ты правда не понимаешь? Да вас я знаю уже сотню лет! И вы меня, если на то пошло, знаете, как облупленного. Вы уже… привыкли. Там… Все будут чужими. И я как вспомню, что всё это по новой…

Нет, Скриппсу этого не понять. Никому не понять его странностей, его бзиков и страхов, увы. Он всегда будет белой вороной, изгоем, все будут отворачиваться от него. Так зачем пытаться сблизиться с кем-то? К чему это всё?

— Остальные наши ведь там тоже будут, недалеко. Но ты зря беспокоишься. Да, компания там подберётся другого уровня… и все они уже прошли такой же экзамен, мы вряд ли будем выгодно отличаться — Ирвин, чтоб его, прав. Но, строго говоря, мы едем туда учиться. И возможности для этого там уникальные, их было бы глупо просрать. Только представь эти библиотеки, Поз! Ты правда не хочешь туда?

«Вот вам главный пример того, что значит знать меня, как облупленного. Библиотеки. Чёрт возьми, Скриппси, ты прав». Дэвид смущённо улыбается, немного криво: опять Дону досталась его истерика на ровном месте. Пока он не сердится из-за них, но на сколько его хватит…

Впрочем… за прошедшие годы он столько их повидал. И всё ещё… любит? Это… так странно. Это надо обдумать.

Вечером того дня Дэвид долго не может уснуть. В голове роятся предчувствия, мечты о прекрасном Оксфорде и новые вопросы без ответов. Почему Дон не коснулся его? Ведь ему же хотелось. «И я бы позволил ему, — думает Познер, — но только… не из-за любви. Просто от голода. Правильно сделал он, что не стал. Боже ты мой, до чего же я жалок». Он пытается отогнать эти мысли, напоминая себе о Бодлианской библиотеке, и засыпает, бродя меж её бесконечных полок, ища там ответы, и даже, вроде бы, находя.

***

Так они и продолжают встречаться, то после своих подработок, то по выходным. Часто бывают в парках, иногда уезжают за город или идут в кино. Иногда зависают в гостях друг у друга: у Дэвида слушают музыку, у Дона всё больше исполняют сами. Поначалу им непривычно, что не обязательно зубрить факты с утра до ночи, так что они по инерции продолжают читать и выискивать информацию обо всём, что упоминается в газетах: проверяют сравнения, прослеживают параллели, копают глубже, соглашаются с автором или спорят… И всё вроде бы как всегда, но не совсем. Дон не разительно изменился, но и не остался прежним. Он не скрываясь теперь любуется Дэвидом, и это… приятно. Он всё чаще садится ближе, прислоняется боком или спиной, устраивается у ног сидящего на диване Дэвида и запрокидывает голову ему на колени, когда хочет посмотреть на него. Дэвид невольно улыбается в ответ, эта близость греет. Правда, знание о чувствах Дона немного тревожит, но всё же и сладко волнует теперь.

Когда же они остаются совсем одни — без мамы Дэвида в соседней комнате, без посетителей кафе за столиками, вдали от прохожих на тропах парка — Дон, продолжая беседу, обнимает Дэвида за плечи, или берёт его за руку и ласково гладит её, или переплетает их пальцы. Он улыбается при этом так, будто бы это и есть его счастье, будто другого счастья ему и не нужно. Он немного краснеет, слегка сгибает колени, то сдвигает их, то немного разводит… и Дэвид по этому знакомому по себе движению с удивлением понимает, что Дон _возбуждён_ — и хотя он по-прежнему действовать не спешит, но и не бежит от этого.

***

Свежеиспечённые студенты Оксбриджа то и дело попадаются Позу, чаще на улицах города, но порой и заходят в тот магазинчик, где он не столько подрабатывает, сколько коротает время до октября. С некоторыми, с тем же Адилем, он даже не прочь немного поболтать: тот очень деликатно обходит неприятные темы. Локвуд, как ни странно, без зрителей-одноклассников не задирает его, обращается за помощью насчёт книг совершенно нормальным тоном, расплатившись на кассе перекидывается с ним дежурными вопросами о планах на отъезд и сетованиями на медленно текущее время, благодарит и уходит. А вот Тиммсу, похоже, аудитория не так нужна, он старается, видимо, ради искусства. Он смотрит практически с той же насмешкой и поддевает так же тонко: формально обидеться не на что, но ясно, что _он_ имеет это в виду в оскорбительном смысле. Впрочем, сейчас его шпильки не так метко попадают в цель: Дэвид сам не смог бы сказать, как именно изменился, но видимо довольно ощутимо — а Тиммс ничего об этом не знает.

Дейкин заходит не за книгами. Ну, или не совсем за ними — полками он интересуется неподдельно, но всё поглядывет на Поза, будто чего-то ждёт. Дэвид здоровается как можно нейтральнее и возвращается к работе. Ответное приветствие звучит как позволение приблизиться, но Дэвид им пренебрегает. Он хочет успеть расставить вновь поступившие книги в раздел детской литературы, а его смена уже почти закончилась.

— Игнорируешь меня, Познер? — хмыкает Стю. — Что-то новенькое.

Видимо, решив это исправить, Стюарт оглядывается по сторонам, подходит вплотную сзади и проводит рукой по ягодицам Поза, так же, как делает это с девушками: с абсолютной уверенностью, что это понравится. Дэвид вспыхивает до кончиков ушей и сердито отталкивает его руку.

— Это ещё что такое?! — шипит он, но прикусывает язык и останавливает поток возмущений, чтобы не вызывать у Дейкина слишком большую радость. Нечего лишний раз признавать, как он может задеть Дэвида за живое. Он, увы, сам это знает. Самодовольный мудак.

Паршивее всего то, что ему и правда понравилось. Тело среагировало как по нотам. Но всё же теперь он возмущён поведением Стю. А когда-то был бы польщён, с удивлением понимает Дэвид.

— Ха, я знал, что сработает, — Дейкин доволен собой. — Никто не игнорирует _меня_.

— Попробуй это с тьютором в Оксфорде, — огрызается Дэвид. — Я посмотрю на тебя.

— Может быть, и попробую, — мрачно бросает Стю. — Будешь пялиться или нет — это уж как…

— Чего тебе надо? — не слишком любезно перебивает его Дэвид. Стюарт щурит глаза:

— Что у вас там со Скриппсом?

Дэвид замирает, удивлённо уставившись на него. Стю поясняет:

— Видел вас в парке, укромное место искал, ну, с дамой. Вы там держались за ручки, как две лесбиянки! Что за дела вообще?

— Дон тебе что сказал? — любопытствует Поз. Не может быть, чтобы Стю не потребовал отчёта сначала у Скриппса. И если остались вопросы… Дейкин хмыкает, но всё же признаёт:

— Сказал отъебаться.

Дэвид слегка приподнимает бровь. Дейкин тихо вскипает:

— Серьёзно?! — сердито шепчет он, — И что теперь, будешь за Скриппсом так же таскаться, как когда-то за мной? Или он за тобой, не знаю даже, что хуже.

Поз молчит в ответ, пожимает плечами. Похоже, Дейкин не представляет, что Познер — да и Скриппс, судя по всему — может быть способен на другое поведение во влюблённом состоянии. «А какое мне дело вообще-то, что он там про нас представляет?» — вдруг приходит в голову Дэвида здравая мысль.

— Разберёмся уж как-нибудь, — говорит он, кратко глянув в глаза приятеля, очень явно подразумевая: «Без тебя». Ставит последний томик на место и отправляется попрощаться со старшим продавцом.

— Эй, Поз, ты куда? — удивляется Дейкин вслед, когда тот проходит мимо него к двери, уже с сумкой.

Дэвид не оборачивается. Это странное чувство. Привычка говорит, что он должен… что это не вежливо… Но как-то очень уж ясно слышится в голосе Дейкина: «Я тебя не отпускал», — и какое-то новое стойкое ощущение подсказывает, что эта покорность-якобы-вежливость сейчас далеко не главное.

Стоит Позу свернуть за угол, как у него словно взгляд проясняется, он даже чуть расправляет плечи. Может, это и есть та самая уверенность в себе, на отсутствие которой даже Ирвин ему указывал. Может быть, её можно развить.

***

Дон сидит на траве, прислонившись к дереву, а Дэвид лежит головой на коленях Дона, смотрит в небо, рассуждает о чём-то и жестикулирует вытянутыми руками в воздухе над своим лицом… и млеет от близости мужского тела, от комфортной интимности, не так давно казавшейся недоступной.

Дон поглядывает на него с улыбкой и, похоже, наслаждается близостью в той же мере, но если и хочет чего-то большего, то не спешит заявлять об этом. Срывает травинку и начинает щекотать лицо и шею Поза. Дэвид смеётся, ловит его руку и с преувеличенным вниманием начинает её разглядывать, расправляет пальцами его ладонь, проводит по линиям, трогает точку, где бьётся пульс. Прикосновения между ними день ото дня становятся чаще, нежнее, интимнее, Дэвид замечает это и ценит деликатность Дона — и уважает его нежелание спешить, — но после наглого лапанья Дейкина деликатности кажется _мало_. Будто бы хочется стереть память о той руке таким же по смелости прикосновением — только от Дона. Дэвид резко садится и придвигается вплотную к нему, лицом к лицу. Смотрит жадно и пристально и говорит:

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

Так он говорит, хотя на самом деле ему отчаянно хочется уже просто поцеловать _хоть кого-то_. В конце концов, это Скриппс безнадёжно влюблён уже несколько лет, а Дэвид скорее неудовлетворён, измучен вынужденным воздержанием и, в общем, всё ещё привыкает к мысли, что кто-то действительно _хочет_ его. Именно его, такого как есть, без всяких _улучшений_. Он ведь отчасти потому и стенал о Дейкине, — понимает он вдруг — что не верил, будто его самого может полюбить хоть кто-то. А раз никто не полюбит его, то какая разница, кого _ему_ любить? А теперь есть вероятность любить взаимно. Это непривычно, и странно, и требует большей осознанности и ответственности. Ведь Дейкина ранить Поз бы никак не смог, а что если он ранит Дона? Немыслимо! Так что Дэвид ни за что не признался бы в безличности своего желания Дону сейчас, тем более что в общем-то он сказал правду: да, _кого-то_ хочется поцеловать, но рядом сейчас именно Дон, ласковый и непривычно игривый, и его, конечно же, тоже поцеловать хочется. Потому что Скриппс ему близок, с ним хорошо и спокойно, с ним абсолютно _безопасно_ и он… говорит, что любит. К тому же Дон невероятно скромен и скорее всего сам всё понимает, сам видит, что Поз по-прежнему пока не влюблён в него. Зачем лишний раз напоминать ему об этом.

Сказать, что Дон не против, было бы преуменьшением. Он будто светится, встречая взгляд Дэвида. От этого сердце как-то… замирает. Да. Точно. Клише? Ну и пусть.

Они касаются губами друг друга — легко, почти невесомо, пробуя. И Дэвиду кружит голову то, что поцелуй наконец происходит на самом деле — о чём он так долго абстрактно мечтал, — и он не похож на мечты… и гораздо прекраснее их. Дон — восхитительно настоящий, физический, реальный — касается его рук, его ладони движутся вверх по плечам, он сжимает Дэвида крепче и подается вперед — и Дэвид отвечает ему так же трепеща, так же ласково. Кладет ладони на его грудь, гладит через тонкую рубашку, наслаждаясь его _телесностью_.

Дон сперва целуется робко, не очень уверенно, но потом будто бы отпускает себя. Перестаёт сдерживаться, не пытается скрыть возбуждение, и это так непривычно и так… горячо. Он немного увлекается, тянется губами к подбородку, к шее, к мочке уха, и Дэвид понимает, что страсть его охватила нешуточная. Но Дон останавливается. Замирает, прижавшись лбом к виску Поза, часто и глубоко дыша, продолжая безотчетно гладить его плечи ладонями.

— Ох, Поз, — говорит он чуть хрипло, — давай-ка прервёмся, меня так уносит от этого.

— Я чуть в штаны не кончил, — немного рассеянно признаётся Поз. Дон начинает смеяться.

Дэвид бурчит:

— Чего?..

— Господи, Поз, _я тоже_, но вслух говорить я не стал!

— А чего тут стесняться, после такого-то? — искренне не понимает Дэвид.

— Абсолютно нечего, ты совершенно прав. Ты просто невероятный. Я люблю тебя.

Дэвид не в первый раз удивляется, как легко Дон теперь произносит эти слова — и как хорошо после этого на душе. Почему-то очень заметно, что Дон никогда не ждёт тех же слов в ответ, произносит их не авансом, не в надежде на что-то, а просто дарит их, как подарок, от чистого сердца. Вот и сейчас он сказал — и тут же поднялся на ноги, отряхнул брюки от травы и протянул Дэвиду руку, чтобы поднять и его. Поз улыбается задумчиво и наблюдает, как в груди после этих слов прорастает что-то… какая-то нежность, доверие, желание близости.

— Вот и отведал ты запретного плода, — улыбка Дэвида становится лукавой. — Готов покинуть Эдем?

Дон смеётся в ответ.

— Едва ли я там бывал, я ведь вовсе не так безгрешен… Но, в конце концов, что такое этот самый грех? Разве он не часть того, что делает нас людьми?

«Мне бы такое спокойное отношение к моим несовершенствам, — думает Дэвид. — Неужели его это всё ни капельки не беспокоит?»

Дон, вообще-то, никак не даёт понять, возникают ли у него проблемы… в отношениях с его Богом. Поза так и подмывает расспросить об этом. И он ведь ответит, наверное, — понимает Поз. Но только тогда Дэвиду придётся как-то реагировать на эти ответы, особенно если они ему не понравятся. А к этому он не готов.

***

Дон вообще удивительно мало говорит о себе. Слушает без осуждения, с любопытством, но никаких «а вот я…» обычно не предлагает. Только изредка, посмеиваясь над собой, сообщает что-то, что к слову приходится. Например, как родители нервничали из-за его регулярного посещения церкви — боялись, что он им врёт и ходит куда-то ещё, — но когда поняли, что не врёт, забеспокоились поначалу ещё сильнее. Или как изводил его Дэвид когда-то, вечно не к месту поминая своего любезного Дейкина. В его пересказе всё это и правда кажется забавным. Позу приходится приложить сознательное усилие, чтобы понять, что оно не было так уж весело, когда происходило.

Убеждённость родителей в религиозности сына по крайней мере сыграла на то, что они стали доверять ему практически абсолютно. Значит, Дон мог уходить, лишь сообщая о месте, куда он собрался, мог запираться в своей комнате — и никто не сомневался в том, что он делает там именно то, что сказал. Это теперь весьма кстати: если уж Дейкин увидел их в парке, то мог увидеть и кто-то другой, а для того, чтобы уединиться, им предоставляется не так уж много возможностей. Потому что мама Поза всегда дома и… в общем, она мама Поза, и этим всё сказано. Удивительно, насколько искренне она не понимает концепта «стучать в дверь комнаты родного сына, а не сразу входить» — не говоря уж о том, чтобы позволять ему запираться. У Дона часто бывает, что никого дома нет, да и стучать, между прочим, принято. Он посмеивается и над этим, пропуская Дэвида в свою комнату:

— Поразительно то, что я-то как раз ничего неприличного здесь ни разу не делал.

— Эх, блин, а меня вот застукали пару раз… — сетует Поз, проходя прямиком к столу и присаживаясь на его край, а потом до него доходит: — Погоди, что, вот прямо _ни разу_?!

Дон неловко пожимает плечом, которым уже прислонился к дверному косяку.

— Да привычки как-то не образовалось такой… — он молчит мгновение, а потом неожиданно признаётся: — В ванной вот как-то раз не устоял. Даже пару раз, но потом перестал. Как-то неправильно это казалось, без твоего… участия. Без разрешения.

Дэвид невольно приходит в восторг:

— О-о, ну-ка, с этого места подробнее! Ты… трогал себя? И думал… обо мне?..

Дон немного смущён его бурной реакцией, но не отступает.

— Да… нет, постой, — он закрывает дверь и вновь оборачивается к Дэвиду. — Ты хочешь знать, о чём я думал, когда… возбуждался?

— Да, Дон, _пожалуйста_…

— Да, о тебе… — тихо произносит Дон, подходя ближе, — всегда о тебе. Даже если не начинал… дрочить… всё равно возбуждался. Не только в ванной, знаешь ли. В школе. В библиотеке. На улице, по дороге домой… В церкви.

— Дон?!

— Да, даже там. Вспоминал твой голос, улыбку, касание твоих рук… острые локти, тепло твоего тела, когда сидишь близко… твои глаза. Ресницы. Губы.

— О, Дон… — шепчет Дэвид, потрясённый таким нехарактерным потоком слов от немногословного друга. — Господи… я и не думал…

— Я знал, что ты обо мне так не думаешь, — чуть улыбается Дон. — Поэтому было немного легче… сдерживаться. Но вот после признания… это стало труднее. И однажды, в ванной…

— Ты сорвался… — шепчет Дэвид, и Дон соглашается:

— Да… стал… гладить, ласкать.

Дон стал… Дон нарушил запрет, который так упорно соблюдал даже на пике гормонального всплеска? О господи, это немыслимым кажется.

Он подошёл так близко. Дэвид хочет прикоснуться, но заставляет себя сначала спросить.

— Можно мне… — шепчет он и протягивает руку, и Дон кивает, глядя расширенными зрачками. Дэвид кладёт ладонь на его пах и легонько гладит: — Так?..

— Да… — тихо отвечает Дон, и роняет голову ему на плечо, и стонет: — М-м, Дэвид…

Господи, он уже возбуждён. «Он не трогал меня, только думал об этом, и всё же…» Дэвид прижимает руку сильнее.

— А-а… — вырывается у Дона, и, Господи, как это всё-таки классно: прикасаться к нему так, как раньше Дэвид только себя мог коснуться. Поз отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Дона: он никогда никого так близко не разглядывал… не скрываясь. Почему только сейчас он заметил, какие на самом деле у Дона большие и выразительные глаза? Как странно возбуждение меняет его лицо — взволнованное, немного растерянное…

— Боже мой, Дон… ты такой… — шепчет Дэвид.

— М?

— Красивый, — на выдохе отвечает он.

Дон был бы не Дон, если б не фыркнул в ответ на это даже сейчас:

— Да ну, брось…

Но Дэвид не унимается:

— Я раньше… _не видел_. Как я не видел этого? Ты сейчас… очень… — он только чуть-чуть сжимает пальцами твёрдую плоть под тканью, и Дон буквально _расклеивается_ со стоном:

— А!..

Дэвид подаётся ещё вперёд, между ними теперь нет и шага.

— Поцелуй меня.

Дональд целует страстно, почти отчаянно. Но через пару секунд успокаивается немного: наверное, вспоминает, что это не первый их поцелуй — и вряд ли последний. Дэвид обнимает его и впервые прижимается к нему всем телом, и его окатывает горячей волной: он и сам не заметил, что тоже уже возбужден. И сильно. Это радует… и пугает немного, но Дэвид не поддается страху. Для Дона всё это тоже впервые, и нужно быть очень внимательным, чтобы доставить радость ему, а не зацикливаться на себе. Так он это себе представляет.

Руки Дона ласкают, сжимают его… направляют. Дэвид чувствует, что его подвели к кровати, и с восторгом падает спиной вперёд. Дон устраивается над ним аккуратно:

— Так хорошо?.. — и Дэвид с силой притягивает его к себе за бёдра.

— Да. Господи, да… Сильнее! Пожалуйста, Дон, сильнее…

Дон чуть улыбается, услышав своё имя — и подчиняется, прижимая всем своим весом. Он движется в странном, неровном ритме, полуприкрыв глаза, и Дэвиду тоже хочется их закрыть… но он запрещает себе, потому что тогда он может случайно начать представлять — не Дона. И он не хочет этого. Он хочет быть только с Доном сейчас, хочет видеть его.

Страсть Дона и его нежность неимоверно трогают Дэвида. Тяжесть и жар его тела почти нестерпимо возбуждают. Всё заканчивается как-то, наверное, слишком быстро, но Дэвиду кажется, что этот _первый_ их раз… длится целую вечность. И вечности недостаточно. Дон кончает с тихим протяжным стоном, конвульсивно дрожа и сжимая Дэвида в объятиях. Дэвид делает это беззвучно, как он привык, но наслаждение получает гораздо острее привычного, хотя бы потому, что сжимает коленями мускулистое горячее тело, а не подушку, как прежде бывало. Чистый восторг.

Дон лежит напротив него, смотрит с улыбкой, задумчиво и немного печально, пока Дэвид пытается осознать всё, что произошло.

— Мы это сделали…

— Да… — отзывается Дон.

— Мы кончили вместе, ты только подумай! — Дэвид вдруг вспоминает давний их разговор, и его охватывает веселье: — Ну и как тебе? Представлял, как выглядишь со стороны? Есть в этом что-то?..

Дон целует его, будто бы умоляя: «Пожалуйста, Поз, помолчи»… Дэвид понимает. Смущается. Отвечает на поцелуй.

— Удивительно, — вполголоса замечает Дон позже, когда они вместе сидят на ступенях крыльца его дома, — но это всё ещё самое чистое чувство в моей жизни.

Дэвид немного краснеет, но всё-таки изумлённо приподнимает брови:

— Дон? Я надеюсь, ты не считал секс чем-то грязным? Это же убеждения наших бабушек! — он немного кривит душой: всё-таки однополый секс и сейчас большинство людей грязным считают, он понимает это. Но Дон не придирается к его словам.

— Сознательно — нет, не считал. Но сомнения, видимо, были. Хорошо, что тебе даже ханжество моё не в силах противостоять.

***

Незаметно лето подходит к концу.

— Ты слышал, Тиммс собирает ребят на вечеринку перед отъездом по универам? — спрашивает Скриппс в один из всё-ещё-тёплых сентябрьских вечеров.

— Ты думаешь, нам стоит туда идти?

Причину сомнения Дэвида Дону пояснять не надо: Дейкин знает о них. Неизвестно, кому он ещё рассказал. Но Дон не сдаётся:

— Я думаю, можно сходить. Всё же это событие, как ни крути. Ну, подразнят немного и успокоятся, ты же их знаешь. И кое-что ещё… Нам ведь не обязательно там оставаться. На ночлег.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Мой дом ближе к Тиммсу, чем твой. Гораздо. Не будет выглядеть странным, если ты… останешься у меня.

— Дон! Вот это идея! Но это…

— Если не хочешь так рисковать, я не буду настаивать, — тут же заверяет Дон. Но Дэвид уже научился видеть его насквозь: ему было бы горько услышать отказ. Впрочем, Дэвид отказывать не собирается. Но…

— Но это всё же обман… для твоих родителей. Как ты решился на такое?

Дон опускает взгляд.

— Мне… пришлось сделать выбор.

Дэвид пристально смотрит, стараясь понять…

— Что-то вроде… «Врать себе или окружающим»?

— Да… Что-то вроде. Врать родителям или Богу, если на то пошло.

— Это сильно…

— Да нет… — он вздыхает, — нормально.

Значит, Дональд Скриппс Богу решил не врать. О нём, о Дэвиде. Ну ничего себе.

— И что он ответил? Твой Бог?

Дон смеётся.

— Ты тоже думаешь, что я псих.

— Вовсе нет!

— Но Бог со мной не разговаривает, — чуть ли не по слогам объясняет ему Дон, продолжая посмеиваться. Дэвид сдаётся, признаваясь себе, что так ничего и не понял.

— Он много теряет, — фыркает он. — Да. Давай так и сделаем. Я очень хочу.

Их посиделки проходят практически так, как всегда. Ребята дурачатся, спорят, мешают всевозможный алкоголь, и, в общем-то, всем наплевать, что Скриппс садится так близко к Познеру… Или что Познер бросает долгие взгляды теперь не на Дейкина. Впрочем, один долгий взгляд он всё же адресует Стю, и в этом взгляде есть вызов: начнёт ли тот снова расспросы? Но Стю, как ни странно, молчит.

***

Отпуская сына в гости с ночёвкой, мать Поза вздыхает, что её сын причинит беспокойство родителям друга, но на самом деле они немного иначе относятся к этому, их не стесняет друг сына в гостях. Проблем-то — достать раскладную кровать, запасную подушку и чистый комплект белья. К тому же есть шанс послушать маленький домашний концерт: они тоже любят, как Дэвид поет.

— Пустую игру Дона слушать не так интересно, — смеётся миссис Скриппс.

— Дон, ты их вконец избаловал! Твоя игра им уже недостаточно хороша без какого-то гнусавого голоска впридачу! — строжится Поз, но не может скрыть, как ему приятно. Он всё же слегка тщеславен, самую капельку.

— Ну, я тоже люблю слушать твой голос, — просто и открыто улыбается Дон. И когда замечает, как краснеет Дэвид — расплывается в довольной усмешке, но принимается перебирать ноты как ни в чём не бывало.

— А я люблю, как ты играешь, — тихо отвечает Поз, облокачиваясь на инструмент, и бросает на Дона ласковый взгляд из-под ресниц. И Дональд тоже краснеет, и видно, с каким трудом он держит себя в руках, стараясь не выдать своего радостного волнения.

Перед сном Дон, конечно же, опускается на колени для молитвы. Дэвид должен был догадаться, что он это делает каждый день, но зрелище застаёт его врасплох, когда он заходит в комнату после душа, в пижаме и с полотенцем на шее. Дон осекается, оглядывается на него.

— Ты… продолжай, — неуверенно просит Дэвид, — если нужно, я подожду в коридоре. Я не буду мешать.

Поколебавшись всего мгновение, Дон поднимается с колен, подходит к Дэвиду и целует. От поцелуя у Дэвида щемит в груди, ему будто немного больно, неясно отчего, но и сладко тоже. Он отвечает на поцелуй со всей присущей ему страстью. Эта ночь обещает запомниться им надолго.

***

Дэвида часто охватывают сильные чувства. Иногда это страх перед будущим, или «синдром самозванца» по поводу Оксфорда, или запоздалое горе от потери Учителя, которого он, несмотря ни на что, видел в Гекторе… Или наоборот, нестерпимая радость, к примеру от красоты — природы, или стихотворения, или мелодии… И когда он просыпается утром в объятиях Дональда Скриппса, с которым они вчера до глубокой ночи ласкали друг друга, впервые так абсолютно и беспощадно голые… он сперва просто чувствует нежность и тихо лежит, любуясь его безмятежным лицом, чуть заметными веснушками на светлой коже, короткими чуть рыжеватыми ресницами… но эта нежность всё разрастается, будто вбирая в себя события прошедших дней: все тревоги, что Дон развеял, все потери, оплакать которые он помог, все мелочи, которыми скрашивал Дэвиду жизнь, все улыбки, ласки и поцелуи, что он дарил, ничего не прося взамен — ничего, ни единого даже слова! Дэвид когда-то любил повторять в присутствии Дона самые яркие изречения о любви, найденные в романах — о Дейкине, разумеется: _«Я люблю землю под его ногами, и воздух над его головой, и всё, к чему он прикасается, и каждое слово, которое он говорит. Я люблю каждый его взгляд, и каждое движение, и его всего целиком!»**_ — и считал, что действительно чувствует именно то, о чём перечитывал вновь и вновь. Как-то он никогда не задумывался о том, что, может быть, Дон может чувствовать в сердце своём столь же всепоглощающую любовь… просто он не спешит трезвонить об этом на всех перекрёстках. Дэвид сам не замечает, как нежность его превращается во что-то, о чём он прежде никогда не читал, для чего все слова, прочитанные в книгах, становятся вдруг слишком плоскими, слишком простыми — или чрезмерно напыщенными, потому что всё сложно, конечно, но как же всё просто на самом деле… Он и не замечает, что плачет, пока особенно громким всхлипом не будит… _любимого_, и тот не спрашивает — мягко, но всё же с тревогой: «Ну что ты, Поз? Что случилось? Всё хорошо?»

Дэвид пытается успокоить его, но горло сжимается от слёз, он не может ни слова вымолвить. Он мотает головой, жмурясь и силясь улыбнуться, и всё-таки всхлипывая, и злясь уже на себя, что опять не может как следует всё объяснить…

— Дон… Ох, Дон, я… так счастлив! — он хочет кричать «Я _люблю_ тебя!», хочет всё рассказать ему, всё, что чувствует, чтобы Дон наконец-то _понял_… но слова не идут. Нормальные люди, должно быть, так не ревут, когда они счастливы, но Дон и не думает удивляться и требовать объяснений. Он притягивает Дэвида ближе, целует его висок, укутывает одеялом подрагивающие плечи, шепчет:

— Ш-ш-ш… Не беспокойся, всё хорошо. Я с тобой, моё чудо, мой милый Поз… Я так люблю тебя…

Может быть, Дэвид, с его причудами и перепадами настроения, не говоря уж о прочих особенностях, и правда всегда будет белой вороной, никем не понятым фриком… «Но так ли это важно — быть понятым?» — думает он, зарываясь лицом в подушку над плечом баюкающего его Дона и обнимая его в ответ.

Дэвид всегда был _другим_. Он привык к этому, даже в какой-то мере успел немного от этого устать. Еврей среди христиан, заучка среди сорвиголов, неповзрослевший мальчик среди молодых парней… и, наконец, гей. Да, в Шеффилде. Какие-то из этих отличий не слишком его мучили, примеры ведь были перед глазами: отец и дядя, герои книг и фильмов сталкивались со многим, что было знакомо ему. Но до сих пор никто в его семье не поступал в Оксфорд, факт остаётся фактом. И никто из знакомых ему мужчин не вступал в отношения с мужчиной — насколько ему было известно. В этих направлениях Дэвида впереди ожидала terra incognita, не у кого было спросить совета, не с кого брать пример. Оказавшись в начале года на самом краю этого нового пространства, он дико боялся сделать что-то не так, ошибиться, испортить всё… Но теперь замечает, что смириться с грядущей неизвестностью куда проще, если помнить о том, что он не будет один на этом пути. С ним будет Дональд, который, может быть, немногословен и не переживает столько ярких эмоций по поводу и без повода, и очень возможно, что даже и он не сможет понять Дэвида _до конца_ — да и сам не очень понятен, вообще-то, что греха таить — но при этом каким-то непостижимым образом _принимает_ его, целиком, не судя, не оценивая, не сомневаясь.

Успокоившись, Дэвид идёт умыться и с удовольствием завтракает, не слишком даже осторожничая насчёт содержания приготовленных Доном сэндвичей… и уже почти не удивляясь тому, что ничего неподходящего в них и не оказывается. Пользуясь тем, что родители Дона уже разошлись по своим делам, они и за завтраком обнимаются и целуются, прямо на кухне. Дон любуется им с такой нескрываемой радостью, будто Дэвид всё же сказал ему всё, что кипело в груди — может быть, Дон сумел это как-то почувствовать?

— Не хочу отпускать тебя, — шепчет Дон, обнимая его на пороге. И Дэвид не хочет уходить. Вряд ли они успеют пересечься снова до самого отъезда. А там — кто знает, что их ждёт… Дэвид, однако, впервые смотрит в будущее с оптимизмом. Вдруг эта сцена неуловимо напоминает ему о чём-то… Он декламирует нараспев:

_— Останусь я, коль этого ты хочешь. Скажу, что бледный свет — не утра око, а Цитии чела туманный отблеск, и звуки те, что свод небес пронзают там, в вышине, — не жаворонка трель…*** _

Дон смеётся от неожиданности и прерывает его ещё одним поцелуем.

— Иди уже, Ромео хренов, — говорит он нежно, но из объятий не отпускает.

— Я тебя очень люблю, — отзывается Дэвид, может быть, невпопад, но ради счастливой улыбки Дональда он вовсе не против выглядеть глупо.

Когда Дэвид Познер выходит за дверь, он вдруг понимает, что той пугающей пустоты внутри него нет и в помине, причём уже довольно давно.

**Author's Note:**

> *Шарлотта Бронте, «Джейн Эйр», перевод Веры Станевич.
> 
> **Эмили Бронте, «Грозовой перевал», перевод Надежды Вольпин.
> 
> ***Уильям Шекспир, «Ромео и Джульетта», перевод Татьяны Щепкиной-Куперник.


End file.
